What Friends Are For
by scorpionsatellite
Summary: Some Sollux x Karkat smut. Rated M!


I have no idea why I wrote this. I'm kind of ashamed. Also, this takes place in a future setting-so they are older!  
Rated M for language and man-sex.  
I do not own the characters.

* * *

Those assfucks were trolling him. Again. He could tell, even though he didn't have the ambition to raise his head from its position atop his folded arms and actually look at his computer screen. If one more sniveling, pathetic waste of life asked him to help solve yet another wretched romance problem, he was going to fucking flip. Seriously, how fucking inconsiderate could they be? Those self-centered shitsponges obviously never even _considered_ that he might have his own issues to deal with. And his problem was far more dire than any of theirs.

At least his friends, who incessantly pestered him with trivial concerns about their matespritships and kismesissitudes, didn't have to worry about being instantly and brutally culled upon their failure to produce the required filial pail.

His only chance for survival was TA.

It made him feel like the most vile heap of excrement on the planet. He should have been hoping for his best friend to find the perfect partner for the appropriate quadrant. Instead, he found himself hoping the other troll would be as unfortunate in reproductive romance as he was. So they would be forced to follow through with their pact.

It had been his suggestion. As more and more of his friends settled into their quadrants, he had started to worry that he wouldn't find a suitable partner in time for the imperial drone's collection.

He was a born leader. He was not about to be culled because his friends were too goddamn flaky to pair up with.

He just had to hope that TA was still on board with their plan. He raised his head enough to look at the screen. Six incoming messages and none of them were from the right troll. He was in no mood to deal with those other fuckwits. Although if TA fell through, he could _probably _sow some seeds of dissent via Trollian. And then swoop in and steal someone else's quadrant.

A rumble from downstairs tore him from his thoughts. At least after his culling, CC could feed his foul-tempered custodian to her own lusus. His death would not be in vain. The angry rumbling grew louder, and he slammed his fist into his keyboard. Goddammit, he couldn't even fucking pity himself in peace.

He grabbed his sickle and headed to the lower level, fully prepared to demonstrate his aggressive leadership skills that were worth preserving.

He froze in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. Leaning against the inside of his door was Sollux, his thin arms folded across his chest and his face set in an uncomfortable frown.

Karkat lowered his sickle. This was fucking awkward. "Hey."

"Hey."

His lusus growled and Karkat sent it a withering glare.

"Tho are we going to do thith?"

"Yeah," he replied, not sure why he was suddenly feeling so nervous. His insides felt like they were tying themselves into one gigantic knot. His pulse was racing. "If you still want to," he added.

Sollux frowned. "No, I think I'd prefer culling," he snapped. "Do you have a bucket?"

Karkat balled his free hand into a fist as he struggled to suppress the angry rant that threatened to burst forth. "It's upstairs. Fuckass," he added under his breath.

Sollux pushed himself away from the door, heading for the stairs. "Then letth get thith over with."

"Hey, asshole, I'm doing you a favor, too," Karkat countered, following his friend. He shot his lusus a final warning glare before retreating up the stairs.

He tossed his sickle on the chest of drawers and shut the door softly. Sollux was looking around the room, lips curled in a slight sneer as he took in the posters adorning the gray walls and the small piles of magazines and games on and around the desk. Dichromatic eyes fell on the recuperacoon.

"We thould have done thith in my hive thtem," he stated expressionlessly. "We would have both fit."

"Yeah, and because I'm really fucking eager to strip and make myself completely vulnerable in front of a swarm of goddamn bees," Karkat snapped. "That would have been a wonderful idea. I can't believe you didn't suggest this fucking brilliant plan earlier."

Sollux sighed, bringing a hand to his temple. "I can't do thith now. We jutht need to get thith over with."

"It's so romantic the way you keep saying that," Karkat muttered darkly.

The expression on Sollux's face softened slightly. He took a few steps closer to Karkat. "How do you want to do thith?" His voice was even.

Karkat took a step closer to his friend, his pulse pounding. "We could start here and see what happens." He reached out and rested his hands on his friend's shoulders, pulling their bodies within a few inches of each other.

"Thoundth good," Sollux whispered, bringing his hands to Karkat's sides. Wide blue and red eyes looked into yellow, and both trolls stood frozen for several seconds. Seeing that Karkat seemed reluctant to make the first move, Sollux leaned forward, closed his eyes, and softly connected their lips. He felt more than heard his friend's sharp intake of breath. He felt a shudder course through the slender frame, and the grip on his shoulders tightened. And then the kiss was returned, hesitantly at first and then growing more aggressive.

Karkat's left hand slipped to the back of Sollux's neck, his fingers tangling in the short, soft hair. He tugged his friend closer and kissed him harder, slightly surprised by the strange fluttering in his chest. Thin arms wrapped around his waist, and Karkat's lips parted. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the other troll's lower lip. He shivered when his friend moaned quietly and opened his mouth into the kiss.

The arms around his waist tightened and Karkat tugged gently on the dark hair. Their tongues touched hesitantly and then began to loosely tangle. The wet friction sent a sudden wave of pleasure throughout his body, and he groaned into his friend's mouth as he felt himself beginning to grow hard. Only when their lungs began to burn for air did they separate. Sollux rested his forehead against Karkat's as they panted heavily, warm breaths intermingling.

Karkat pressed his lips briefly against Sollux's. His fingers laced together behind his friend's neck and the corners of his mouth twitched. He quickly looked down to avoid meeting the piercing two-tone gaze. Slender hands trailed down along his sides and settled on his hips, thumbs slowly rubbing where the bones were close to the surface.

"Tho now what?"

Before Karkat could reply, Sollux leaned forward and ran a slow lick around the shell of his ear. He shuddered reflexively as breath ghosted against the damp flesh.

"Sollux," he whispered. Yellow eyes flew open as sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe.

"Yeth, KK?" Sollux pressed his lips behind the other troll's ear and began trailing soft kisses and nips down his neck and throat.

Karkat tilted his head back, giving his friend better access, and fought not to moan. His eyes fell shut as soft lips found a sensitive spot beneath his jaw. When the fuck had Sollux gotten so good at this? He knew his friend had more romantic experience than he did, but he hadn't expected the other troll to be so forward and confident. He didn't notice that the hands on his hips were moving until the slender fingers were roughly squeezing his ass. Karkat gasped and arched his back, his fingers digging into Sollux's shoulders as he inadvertently pressed his cloth-covered erection against his friend's thigh. He could feel the heat spreading to his cheeks and ears.

Loathing the sudden insecurity, he glanced up and forced himself to meet the red and blue gaze. A true leader would be more composed in a situation like this. He ran his fingers through the soft, black hair, lightly rubbing around the pairs of horns, and smoothly divested his friend of his glasses. Trying to demonstrate a confidence that he didn't actually feel and ignore the way his pulse was hammering, he slung both arms around the other troll's neck and brought their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. He closed his eyes, drowning in the soft, moist sounds as their lips repeatedly connected and parted, their tongues exploring and rubbing and fighting for dominance. The grip on his ass tightened, and fireworks exploded behind Karkat's closed eyelids as his clothed erection pressed and rubbed against his friend's. Sollux broke the kiss first, gasping at the sudden intense friction.

Karkat tossed the glasses onto his desk and slid his hands down to cup and knead his friend's ass. Two could play this game. He pressed an open mouthed kiss against the bared throat before carefully biting down. Firmly gripping the surprisingly tight ass, he rolled his hips forward and ground their hard cocks together. He felt the vibrations as Sollux moaned loudly. Feeling pretty certain he had left a nice honey-colored mark that would still be visible on his friend's throat the next day, he began to trail kisses and nips along his jaw until their lips were again locked. Tongues tangled frantically and fingers squeezed viciously as they sought more leverage to frantically rub their arousals together.

Karkat was short of breath when he stilled his hips and broke the kiss. His cock was almost painfully hard, and he felt more than ready to take this shit to the next level. Any hesitation he might have felt about cheating the system and doing this with his friend was quickly evaporating, if not gone completely. He slipped his fingers below the hem of Sollux's shirt and hooked them beneath the waistline of his pants, teasingly trailing his fingertips against the smooth, sensitive flesh. When his friend didn't seem to object to taking things further, he eased his hands beneath the layers of fabric to grip the bare ass.

Sollux tensed, and Karkat suddenly worried that he was moving two quickly for the other troll. He really wasn't sure how to smoothly transition from a vertical fully clothed make-out session to naked intercourse on his floor. But then a pair of hands fisted sharply in his shirt and began tugging at the thin fabric. They separated long enough for Sollux to tug the offending article of clothing over Karkat's head. Blue and red eyes roved appreciatively down the lean torso and Karkat's hands returned to the slender hips, fingers again slipping beneath the fabric to lightly caress the soft skin.

Dexterous fingers trailed up Karkat's bare back, lightly tracing his spine and stopping to rub the tense muscles in his shoulders. Karkat slipped his right hand farther down inside the other troll's pants and squeezed his ass a little harder than necessary. His eyes widened as Sollux initiated a violent kiss, sucking Karkat's lower lip between his teeth and biting down. Karkat groaned. His tongue darted out, and Sollux opened his mouth into the kiss. Their tongues slid together sensually, and Karkat grew painfully aware of the erection pressing urgently against his hip.

Their lips separated with a wet sound, and Sollux returned his attention to the sensitive spot below his friend's jaw, nipping and sucking the smooth skin. Karkat moaned softly, easing his left hand beneath the black shirt to rub the other troll's lower back and began trailing his right hand along the slender hips, slowly working his way to the front of the pants. He felt Sollux grinning against his neck.

"Thothe can come off, you know."

Slightly irritated at his friend's composed demeanor, Karkat eased his left hand further up the lean back and undid the button and fly with his right hand. He felt an inordinate amount of satisfaction at the other troll's gasp of surprise when the soft hand slipped into his boxers and cupped his straining erection. Sollux slumped against him as Karkat loosely gripped the shaft and began slowly pumping the hard length. He felt his friend's breathing grow heavier when he slid his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the gathering pre-cum against the smooth flesh.

Sollux bucked his hips. "Nnnngh… KK…"

Trying to imagine what he wanted done to his own aching arousal, Karkat began gently stroking the underside of the thick erection. Sollux moaned softly and Karkat awkwardly pressed his lips against a flushed cheek before carefully nipping at his friend's earlobe. Karkat shifted as Sollux's hands wandered down his sides and came to rest at the waistline of his pants. He shifted as Sollux began fumbling with the zipper. He slid his right hand to the base of his friend's shaft and squeezed gently.

There was a rustle of fabric and yellow eyes widened as Karkat's pants and boxers pooled at his feet. Sollux grinned and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips gently against Karkat's and slipped his hands down to squeeze the bare ass, pulling his friend closer. Lips parted and tongues rubbed languidly. Karkat's nimble fingers began teasing the head of the engorged cock, and Sollux's breath hitched. The pad of his index finger pressed gently against the slit and Sollux moaned into his mouth.

In what he hoped Sollux would perceive as a smooth move and not a bumbling, inexperienced effort to hurry things along, Karkat slid his left hand down his friend's side, tugged the pants and boxers away from his slender hips, and allowed the obnoxious clothing to join his own on the floor. Before Sollux could react, he rolled his hips forward, slowly grinding the undersides of their erections together.

Sollux tossed his head back, abruptly breaking the kiss as an overwhelming wave of pleasure coursed throughout his body. All coherent thought ceased for several seconds as Karkat failed to hold back a wanton moan and began rocking his hips. As soon as he was no longer blind from pleasure, Sollux began moving his hips as well. The hand now holding their erections together squeezed gently and he bit his lip, trying not to lose control.

Karkat couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop staring at his friend's face—eyes scrunched shut in pleasure, sharp teeth digging into his lower lip, honey-colored blush spreading across his cheeks. His hips gradually stilled. He brought his left hand up to cup the warm cheek and leaned in to kiss the swollen lower lip. Allowing his eyes to fall shut, he flicked his tongue against the lower lip before slipping the wet muscle inside his friend's mouth. Sollux responded eagerly, rubbing Karkat's tongue with his own. Karkat could feel the warm, heavy breaths against his face as their lips remained locked. The occasional vibrations from the other troll's soft moans seemed to go straight to his cock.

As his tongue fought with Karkat's, Sollux became acutely aware of the aching cock still pressed against his own erection. The pad of Karkat's thumb was gently teasing his slit and making it nearly impossible to concentrate on anything. He found himself unable to keep quiet, Karkat's mouth muffling another soft moan as the smooth thumb gently spread the pre-cum over the swollen head. He tightened his arms around his friend's waist and deepened the kiss. He wanted to make the other troll moan. Karkat always acted so angry and distant, and Sollux suddenly, desperately wanted him moaning in pleasure and calling out his name.

His right hand settled on the small of Karkat's back. He groaned as Karkat shifted and the hand squeezed his engorged erection. He cracked his eyes open to watch his friend's expression as he lightly trailed the fingers of his left hand over his friend's hips to loosely fist around the neglected cock.

Yellow eyes flew open and Karkat moaned heatedly. Sollux held him closer, refusing to break the kiss as he began to caress the aching length. Contrary to his earlier expectations, there was nothing at all awkward about doing this with his best friend; in fact, he couldn't think of anyone he would rather be intimate with. Karkat arched into his grip, and he deeply regretted waiting until now to touch the oversensitive erection. It twitched as he slowly pumped the shaft and pressed his thumb against the dripping slit. Karkat whimpered and Sollux nipped at his lips. Karkat's left hand clenched around the hem of his shirt and began to tug impatiently.

Their lips parted and they regretfully pulled back—but only long enough to kick aside shoes, step out of pants, and hurriedly pull Sollux's shirt over his head. For a split second, wide yellow eyes raked hungrily over the slender body. Then they both moved, reaching and pulling the other closer. Hands pulled hair and wandered down backs. Lips met violently, teeth occasionally clacking as they kissed frantically. Hips rolled, trying to get as much friction as possible against the aching arousals.

For several minutes, they stood, lips locked and fingers tangled in each other's hair. Karkat trailed his fingers up his friend's spine and began lightly caressing the back of his neck. They kissed chastely even as their hands grew bolder, trying to explore and map out every inch of their naked bodies. Sollux rolled his hips, grinding their erections together, and took advantage of his friend's momentary distraction to slide his fingers down to the other troll's crack. Karkat gasped, tightening his arms around Sollux's shoulders. He knew he should be nervous about where this was going. But then the fingers slipped lower, tentatively probing and caressing between his legs. Gentle kisses trailed from the corner of his mouth to his ear, and he found himself spreading his legs farther apart. He expected (and sort of hoped) that Sollux would go further, but the fingers immediately retreated. Lips pressed against his ear, and he shivered when his friend spoke softly.

"Do you have lube?"

"It's in the bucket," he whispered.

Sollux pulled back and grinned at him in with what Karkat thought was a strangely flirtatious expression. "KK, that'th tho thcandalouth."

The corners of Karkat's mouth twitched and he turned to retrieve the bucket from behind the recuperacoon. Conscious of the intense dichromatic gaze wandering down his backside, he may have taken a little longer than necessary to find the bucket. Leaning over the recuperacoon, he arched his back and gave an exaggerated stretch until his fingers closed around the cool metal.

When he straightened, he found his back pressed against his friend's chest and two slender arms snaking around his waist. Lips and teeth attached to his shoulder and he tilted his head back, closing his eyes as the tip of a tongue began tracing shapes on his smooth skin. He could feel Sollux's hands roving lower and lower, but he still wasn't prepared for the blinding waves of pleasure that crashed throughout his body as one hand wrapped around his painfully hard erection and the other slipped lower to cup and fondle his balls.

He nearly collapsed, his legs turning to jelly at the intensity of the sensations. Sollux shifted to better support his weight, and Karkat distinctly felt his friend's erection pressing against his crack. He felt Sollux gasp in pleasure. Slender fingers began rubbing and massaging his straining erection, and Karkat groaned.

"Fuck, Sollux," he whispered, beginning to both grind back against his friend's arousal and thrust forward into the warm, inviting hand.

Sollux pressed his lips behind Karkat's ear. "Tho how do you want to do thith, KK?" He murmured.

Karkat's hips stilled, and Sollux loosened his grip on his friend's rock hard length. He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the swollen head and began gently rubbing. The thick cock twitched and he could feel the pre-cum dripping onto his hand. The other troll moaned loudly at the persistent touching, and Sollux resisted the sudden unexpected impulse to lick his fingers.

Feeling slightly nervous and awkward again, Karkat dropped the bucket at his feet. He regretfully pulled Sollux's hands away from his genitals and turned to face his friend. He gave Sollux a brief kiss on the lips before sinking to his knees and tugging the other troll down to the floor. He snatched the small bottle of lube from the bucket, unable to fight the blush spreading across his face. He pressed the bottle into Sollux's hand and said quietly, "You'll have to prepare me."

Lying down slowly, he watched as his friend flicked the cap open and poured some of the slippery fluid on his hand.

"Are you ready?" Sollux asked softly, coating three fingers with lube. He hoped Karkat couldn't see the way his hands were shaking.

Karkat hesitated, trying to avoid looking at the width of the three digits or the thickness of his friend's cock. This wasn't exactly how he'd pictured this scenario in his fantasies, but he had to admit that he wanted it. He wanted to be filled. And of all of his friends, he knew he could trust Sollux to be attentive and discreet. He nodded, trying not to show how nervous he actually was. Hopefully Sollux wouldn't be able to feel his rapid pulse.

Sollux shifted to lie down next to his friend and eased his left arm beneath Karkat's shoulders. He drew the other troll into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue past the slightly parted lips. Karkat kissed back aggressively, his tongue fighting with Sollux's for dominance. He faltered when a slippery finger began lightly tracing his entrance. Trying not to move two quickly, Sollux moved his finger away from the tense opening and instead began teasing the perineum.

Karkat spread his legs a little farther apart to give the other troll better access. He tried to force his muscles to relax, hoping to move things a little faster. His cock was starting to hurt, and he was getting anxious to complete the act, hand over the bucket, and avoid being culled.

Sollux frowned. Maybe it was for the better that Karkat seemed distracted. Rubbing his friend's tongue sensually with his own, Sollux eased his slick finger back to the tight entrance and carefully slipped it inside up to the second knuckle. Karkat's eyes opened wide, but he didn't look pained or uncomfortable. Holding the intensely yellow gaze, Sollux gently pressed his finger the rest of the way inside. The other troll inhaled sharply, and Sollux broke the kiss and whispered, "Ith that okay?"

"Yeah," Karkat replied softly, bringing a clammy hand up to rest against his friend's cheek before resuming the kiss. It wasn't the most comfortable experience, but it wasn't painful. It just felt strange. Sollux began to slowly wiggle the finger inside the tight passage, and Karkat had to make another conscious effort to stay relaxed. He kissed the other troll deeply, fingers beginning to stroke the short, soft hair and caress his temples.

Sollux lightly teased the perineum with the pad of his thumb, and Karkat arched into the touch. Sollux tried to concentrate on his ministrations, but it was getting more and more difficult. He had never seen his friend like this—eyes shut tightly, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks, hair tussled. And not angry. He instinctively pulled the other troll closer and flinched when the hard length brushed against his own aching arousal. He cautiously pressed the slippery tip of a second finger against the tight opening, gently caressing the entrance before wiggling the entire digit inside.

Karkat groaned, breaking the kiss and resting his flushed cheek against Sollux's. He wrapped his left arm around his friend's chest, clinging to him and digging his nails into the lean back when Sollux began to scissor his fingers, carefully stretching the tense passage. Karkat squirmed, trying to get the probing digits to hit different places. He stopped moving abruptly, crying out when Sollux's fingers brushed a certain spot.

"Oh, _fuck!_"

At first, Sollux thought he'd hurt the other troll. He froze and pulled back, searching his friend's face worriedly.

"Fuck, Sollux, don't stop now," Karkat whispered. His back bowed when the fingers tentatively stroked the same spot again.

Sollux began rhythmically brushing his fingers against the small gland. Karkat swore loudly, his nails raking down his friend's back. His erection was throbbing; he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. And then a third fingertip was teasing his stretched entrance. He gasped, not sure if the pain or pleasure was more exquisite as the third finger carefully wiggled inside the tight passage, filling him. The three digits wiggled discordantly, brushing and pressing against his prostate. Karkat moaned and began rocking his hips back against the probing fingers.

"Nnnnngh… fuck…"

"Touch yourthelf, KK," Sollux whispered hoarsely.

Karkat moaned heatedly, immediately grabbed his own erection, and began pumping furiously. He would have done pretty much anything Sollux asked at this point, and that was definitely not a difficult order to follow.

Sollux stared, transfixed by the rapid movements of Karkat's hand as it hastily pumped the engorged erection. He pressed more insistently against the sensitive gland and Karkat whined quietly. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, and he was getting more and more turned on as he watched Karkat stroking his own cock. The already fast jerking sped up, and Sollux rubbed his fingertips faster and harder against his prostate.

"I'm so close," Karkat whispered heatedly. "Oh _FUCK!_"

Sollux began flicking his index finger repeatedly against the small gland. Blinding pleasure coursed throughout Karkat's body. His vision went completely white as his inner walls clenched around the invading digits. He frantically jerked his impossibly hard cock and came violently, streaking his stomach with thick white ropes. He continued to stroke the oversensitive length, riding out his orgasm.

Karkat's body went limp in pleasure, and Sollux carefully pulled his fingers from the stretched passage. His cock throbbed painfully, eager to be sheathed in the hot passage. He grabbed a black shirt from the floor and hurriedly wiped the white mess from his friend's stomach. It was only after he tossed the soiled shirt aside that he realized it was his own.

He retrieved the bottle of lube and squeezed the slippery fluid over his straining erection. He shuddered as it rolled down his oversensitive shaft, but before he could finish spreading it, a warm hand wrapped around the thick cock and squeezed gently. He gasped and slumped forward as Karkat slowly stroked the hard length, thoroughly coating it with lube.

Karkat carefully tugged the slick erection and slipped his other hand behind his friend's neck, gently encouraging the other troll to lie on top of him. Sollux didn't resist, and Karkat pulled him into a soft, chaste kiss. He gave the engorged cock another tender squeeze and Sollux moaned.

"You're so hard," Karkat whispered against his friend's lips.

"I know," Sollux whimpered.

Letting go of the hard length, Karkat wrapped both arms around Sollux's neck. He bent his knees and raised his hips, and he felt the slick head of his friend's erection nudge against his entrance.

"Sollux," he whispered quickly. Penetrating red and blue eyes searched his face. "Go slow."

Sollux pressed his lips briefly against his friend's warm cheek. "Of courthe, KK."

Karkat forced himself to relax and spread his legs as far apart as he could. Sollux kissed his cheek again even as he rolled his hips forward, pressing the head of his erection against the tense opening. Karkat gasped as his friend pushed inside.

Sollux brought a hand up to smooth the soft hair away from Karkat's face. He connected their lips softly and began carding through the thick, dark hair. Deepening the kiss, Sollux carefully rolled his hips forward, easing his aching cock deep into the tight passage. Karkat cried out in pain, arms tightening around the other troll's neck.

Sollux stilled instantly, slipping his other arm beneath Karkat's shoulders and pulling him close. He stroked his friend's hair and trailed light kisses across his cheeks. He waited until Karkat's breathing returned to normal before giving a hesitant thrust. Karkat arched away from the intrusion, and Sollux nipped at his lower lip.

The discomfort of being filled with a cock was on a completely different level than anything Karkat had ever experienced. He shifted, trying to change the angle of the invading erection. He bent his knees further, and sighed softly as Sollux kissed him again. He found himself wishing his friend would stop being so gentle with him. He just needed to get past the initial discomfort and go from there. He loosened the arms around Sollux's neck and met the mesmerizing dichromatic gaze.

"Just move, Sollux," he ordered, his tone coming out a lot harsher than he intended.

Sollux hesitated, silently regarding the other troll's face. He pulled back, easing his erection all the way out of the sore passage. He quickly hooked his arms beneath Karkat's knees, pressing his thighs against his chest. He had a split second to take in the wide yellow eyes and shocked expression before he thrust his hips sharply, pushing his cock entirely back inside.

"Fuck! _FUCK!_"

Karkat didn't know if he was shouting in pain or pleasure. Both sensations coursed throughout his body in blinding waves. Sollux gave another, less forceful thrust and Karkat tossed his head back at the intensity of the sensations. He relaxed against the floor, and Sollux started to move, his thrusts becoming faster and rougher as Karkat adjusted to the intrusion. He groaned as every movement of his friend's hips resulted in a direct hit to his prostate. A hand wrapped around his cock, and he suddenly realized that he was, again, fully hard. Either the pleasure far outweighed the pain, or he was more of a masochist than he thought.

Sollux could feel his friend relaxing. It was about time; he absolutely needed to come, and he wasn't sure how long he would have been able to hold back. He was slightly surprised to feel that the other troll was so aroused again, but it definitely made it easier for him. He wanted Karkat to enjoy this. Maybe he'd even want to do it again sometime.

Lightly stroking the oversensitive erection, Sollux picked up the pace. He groaned as he thrust in and out of the tight, moist heat. Karkat was squirming on the floor, eyes scrunched shut, lips parted, panting heavily. Just when he didn't think it was possible, he felt his cock harden even more. He only wished he could kiss Karkat without bending him at an even worse angle.

He sped up the movement of his hips, and Karkat cried out as he pummeled the small gland. Sollux moaned as he felt the walls of his friend's tight passage clench around his cock, squeezing it. He began hastily jerking the other troll's oversensitive erection almost in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god, Sollux," Karkat hissed. "Don't you fucking stop."

"Fuck, KK…"

Sollux gave a particularly violent thrust, and Karkat quickly covered his eyes with his forearm, trying to hide his blush at the sound of his own particularly wanton moan. Sollux started pumping his erection faster, swirling his thumb around the smooth head. His free hand fumbled for Karkat's wrist and he pulled the other troll's arm away from his face. He wanted to see his friend's expression when he climaxed.

He didn't have long to wait. He thrust deep into the tight passage and rapidly jerked the impossibly hard cock. Karkat gasped, arching his back as he spilled over. His muscles spasmed around the invading length, and Sollux buried himself to the hilt in the velvety heat. His head fell back and he moaned as he finally came, emptying into his friend's raw passage. He continued to stroke Karkat's erection for several seconds as they both rode out their orgasms.

Wide eyes met briefly, and then they both reached for the bucket.

. . . . .

Sollux handed over the full bucket without event and closed the door softly. He padded past the sleeping lusus and headed silently back upstairs.

Karkat was limping from the bathroom where he had thoroughly cleaned Sollux's shirt and hung it to dry. He couldn't very well let his best friend return to his hive stem with a soiled shirt. He had no other choice than to invite him to stay over. No other choice.

Sollux helped him drag the desk and computer closer to the recuperacoon. He sat on top as Karkat retrieved a DVD.

"What are we watching?"

"How about 'Wherein Numerous Vigilantes Confront Peril; One of Them Betrays The Others; (But It Turns Out to be Part of the Plan All Along); Several Attractive Female Leads Provoke Romantic Tension; Four Major Characters Wear Unusual—'"

Sollux sighed heavily and interrupted, "That'th fine."

Karkat was silent as he popped the DVD from the case and stuck it in the disc drive. He hesitantly sat next to Sollux and waited for the menu screen to come up.

"Hey, Sollux," he said suddenly. "Are we still friends?"

He jolted when a slender pair of arms encircled his waist. Lips pressed briefly against the back of his neck. "Of courthe, KK."

His pulse quickened. He clicked 'play' and then settled back, leaning against his friend's chest. Slender fingers carded through his hair, and the corners of his mouth twitched. Dramatic music blared from the computer and the opening credits began to roll.

"You know I hate thethe movieth," Sollux grumbled.

"Yeah, I know," Karkat replied coyly. He had absolutely no intention of watching that movie.

It took Sollux several seconds to notice that the other troll was staring at him. He slowly turned to face his friend, grinning flirtatiously. Karkat's arms slipped around his neck, and he pulled his friend closer. Their lips met languidly. They relaxed on top of the recuperacoon, limbs entangled and lips locked, the movie and the worries of the outside world, for the present, forgotten.

* * *

There are so many things wrong with this! I'm physically incapable of writing decent endings.

My deepest apologies for this mess!


End file.
